Diabolus
The Lost and Damned |related = Hellfury |makeyear = |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = Yes |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = diabolus |handlingname = DIABO |textlabelname = DIABO |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Diabolus is a new chopper style motorcycle in The Lost and Damned. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' This motorbike is commonly used by The Lost Brotherhood, and is based on a West Coast Choppers El Diablo. The Diabolus looks nearly identical to the Hellfury (but with different exhaust pipes, exhaust note, a different fuel tank and an added buddy bar above the rear fender). It is featured in the game's trailer and screen shots and beta version of its file exists in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. Unlike the TLAD version, the beta Diabolus had a notoriously slim fuel tank (similar to the Hexer), with the bike's name printed on it. The rear light and the license plate has moved to left and the Diabolus has carbon rims. Current Design Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' The Diabolus, like its twin Hellfury, is an average chopper. Its top speed is what makes up for its lacking acceleration. And at times, over-steer is a problem; because of its length, high speeds along with cornering can end with an unpleasant end in a wall. It's pretty durable for those gunfights, but thinking about a slick getaway is impossible with just a rim. Because of its size, this bike isn't the pick of the litter when it comes to wheelies and endos; after all, its a chopper. But besides the cornering, its handling and top speed is great and ensures a good ride. The engine appears to be a V-twin model, with a high-revving, odd-firing noise which sounds to be partially or fully unrestricted due to the loud noise output and popping sounds coming from the exhaust chamber. TLAD Overview Notable Owners *Jason Michaels rides a unique magenta Diabolus. *Brian Jeremy rides a unique crimson colored Diabolus. *Terry Thorpe rides a blue Diabolus. *Clay Simons rides a purple Diabolus. Image Gallery Diabolus-GTA4-front.png|Beta Diabolus in Grand Theft Auto IV. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *The Diabolus is not commonly found on the streets, but as many bikes in the game, one can call Clay for one. *Can be found parked on the west side of the Lost MC Clubhouse, in the alleyway. *Can be rarely seen driven by the The Lost Brotherhood. *Always parked at the 69th Street Diner in Hove Beach, which replaces the Hellfury's spawn point in TLaD. *The player can call Clay for one after completion of the mission Angels in America. *As Clay and Terry's default vehicle, it can be obtained during gang wars if one of them dies on the same. *Can be obtained during a random encounter with Brian Jeremy (if the later is spared in the mission Bad Standing). A Diabolus is provided in case the player arrives on foot, another one left by Brian at the ambush spot, two other bikes going up the stairs after taking out the enemies and a fifth one that is used by Brian to escape that can be obtained after killing him. Trivia *The default radio station in the Diabolus is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. *Obvious to its real-life counterpart, the name Diabolus seems to come from combining the word "diablo", which means devil in Spanish, and "fabulous". *In TLAD Terry drives a blue Diabolus and Clay a purple Diabolus. Due to the Diabolus not being included in Grand Theft Auto V, Terry and Clay instead drive Hexer bikes painted in their respective Diabolus colors during the mission Mr. Philips. See also *Hellfury Navigation }} de:Diabolus (IV) es:Diabolus pl:Diabolus Category:Vehicles Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Customized Vehicles